The Truth
by vampsrock94
Summary: What will happen when Lara Park goes and lives with her Mother's high school friend? Will she find out what it is like to have a family that will listen to her? Will she have the life and trust that she did not have with her mother?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Night World books LJ smith does.**

**Please tell me if you like it or even if you think it is bad. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 1

"What?"Lara Park yelled at her mother. They were in the living room with Lara's stepbrother and stepfather. Her mother had just told her that they were moving and she did not like it much. She started out sitting on a chair and was now standing up.

"I said that the family is moving."Her mother said in a calm, happy voice. She was a tiny woman with glasses and, big bright blue eyes and always was wearing a necklace, and loves the color pink way to much.

"No, I am not, Mom."Lara yelled.

"Do not back talk to your mother."Said Ken looking just plain mad. Ken was a tall lean man that towered over Lara and made her feel like a little kid, him and his son had brown eyes and looked alike. Lara sent a rude look his way and was yelled at."Get up to your room now!!"Ken shouted at her.

She ran up to her room, but before she had the door all the way close she heard her mother's voice downstairs."We can't take her with us, Ken." She slammed the door closed behind her making sure that they all knew she had heard that last commit. She ran over to her dresser and pulled out her CD case and flipped through it and said out load the bands that sounded good right at that moment "Joan Jett, Papa Roach, Buck Cherry, Bon Jovi, Slipknot,"in the end she was listening to Papa Roach. Lara curled up on her bed and started to cry till she was a sleep.

She missed her dad he had passed away after being in coma for three days he had had head trauma from a car crash. She had been in the car with him and was in the front seat and had hit her head on the dash board. **(This is not a dream just what she can remember)**

_"Come on, Lara, we need to go to the store for your mother."Logan said to his fourteen year old daughter. She had a book in hand on the couch and was so into it that she did not hear him. He walked over to the couch and said."Do you want to go with me, Cat?"Cat was the name that only he was able to call her._

_She finally looked up from the book and smiled slightly and said in return,"Umm, yeah, Dad, let me run this up stairs and put this away" She said referring to the book she had been reading a minute ago. _

_"Okay, I'll wait,"Logan said, but she was already half way up the stairs. _

_Lara walked into her room and went over to the bookshelf and put the book away in it's place, her room was very clean. She felt like something really bad was about to happen, but she shrugged it off and left the room. Down stairs her dad was sitting on the couch he got up and smiled at her._

_"You ready to go?"Logan asked Lara._

_Lara nodded, smiling._

_They walked out to the car and got in the car. The car smelled like her dad. She sat back as he got in to the driver's side, looked through his CDs and pulled out a country one that went good with a ford, but not with his little Kia. They pulled out of the drive way to go to Safe Way up the road._

_"Hay, what did mom want, Dad?"Lara asked_

_"Umm, I have a list in my back pocket."Logan said, laughing. That was when there was an explosion and the glass broke and Lara's head hit the dash board and she was knocked out and that was all she could remember, all that happened in the matter of a minute. In all the sound she heard the sound of her dad saying"I love you, my Cat,"That was the last thing that she would ever hear her father say. She woke up two days later in the hospital with her leg broken and in a cast._

* * *

"Ginny, what do you want to do with her?"Ken asked his wife.

"Go put Mickie to bed then we will talk."Ginny said, she was still on the couch and could hear one of Lara's favorite CDs playing for the second time through.

Ken walked his son into his room he was five years old and loved _Cars_ the movie. Mickie got in to bed and looked up at his dad,"Daddy, can you read _Little Bear _to me?"

"Not tonight, Mickie."Ken said pulling up the Cars bed spread and playfully covering Mickie's head. Mickie stuck his arms out of the blanket and started to laugh."Goodnight, Son."Ken said and kissed Mickie on the forehead lightly.

"Daddy, don't forget to to turn on the night light." Mickie said.

"Okay" Ken said and then walked out of the room leaving the door open ajar. He walked in to the living room and put an arm around Ginny."What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Ken."Ginny said and started to cry on his shoulder. He wrapped her in a hug.

"Shh, it's okay,"He said.

"I have a high school friend she said if I needed anyone to help with my kids for a while she would do it."Ginny said.

Ken looked grim."Do you want me to call her?"

"No, she has no idea who you are."Ginnie said."I will call her tomorrow and ask her if she will take in Lara."

"And what is her name?"Ken asked.

"Nina."Ginnie said in a hushed voice, Nina her been like a sister to her in high school they had fallen apart and had not talked in years she only hoped that Nina would take in Lara.

"Where does she live? Here in town?"Ken asked.

"No, she lives in Las Vegas where I want to high school." Ginnie said, thinking about something that Ken would never get, it was in between two teenage girls and high school. Sleep overs, boyfriends, and family problems. They sat there and talked about Nina and high school for a few more minutes and then went to bed.

* * *

Lara was asleep till she heard the bathroom light come on it was one of the fan lights. She sat up in bed shivered and figured that she should get up then she looked at the alarm clock it was not even midnight yet. Lara got up and went over to her CD player and changed the CD. Then, went and brushed her teeth.

Lara went back into her room and tried to sleep but could not go back to sleep. She knew that she was more then likely grounded again. She ruled her eyes at the thought of being stuck in her room again no TV or cell phone. _What are they going to do with me? _She thought.

Soon she went over to her bed and sat there. She was asleep not long after lying down on the bed spread that had _Pooh Bear with Tigger_ on it was old she had had it since she went to a "Big kid bed" and she loved it her grandparents had given it to her.

* * *

Ginnie was calling Nina on the phone, on the third ring she finally answered the phone with a, "Hello, this is Nina Kail."

"Hello, Nina,"Ginnie said

"Who is this?"Nina asked, in a confused voice.

"Well it has been a long time I think it might come to you it's Gin---"Ginnie was cut off by the screeches in the other end.

"Oh my God is it really you, Ginnie?"Nina asked

"Yes, we have not talked in so long." Ginnie felt a tear roll down her down her cheek.

"Well what have you been doing? How is your daughter and your husband? Are you all still living in Oregon?" She kept up the questions until Ginnie popped in and said.

"Hay, Nina, we are having some trouble with Lara. I am sorry to ask this because I never thought that I would ever take you up on the offer. . ."She trailed off.

"Well I told you back in high school that I would help if you needed it," Nina said.

"Okay, well we are moving and Lara is having some problems with that. I was talking to Ken last night---"She was cut off by Nina again.

"Wait a minute, where is Logan?"She asked.

"Oh, um, Lara will tell you if you will take her?"Ginnie wanted it to be a statement but it came out as a question instead.

"Yeah, I will take her in sure. If you are okay with her being home schooled?"Nina asked." My husband left us last year, just packed up and left."

"Yes, that is fine about the homeschooling, "Ginnie told her going on like she had not even heard about the point that Nina's husband left, and then. "We were going to try to get her out in a few days before we do any real packing."

"Okay, just call me when you by the ticket for her."Nina said, her son walked in to the room on her end and said,"Who are you talking to, Mom?"

"A friend."Was all she said.

"Okay, I will get the ticket tomorrow."Ginnie said.

"You seem to want to get her out of the house, why?"Nina asked Ginnie. She had never wanted to give her son up, and the night world would never let a family give up their kid willingly unless death was in the picture, but Ginnie was a human.

"She just will not listen any more to me at all."Ginnie said. Nina thought that that was probably not true Ginnie was known back in high school for not listening. For the most part in high school people would not tell her stuff she would not listen to them.

"Okay, how long will I have her? she is sixteen now, right?" Nina asked, wanting to know as much as possible about the girl she had not met since the girl was three years old and her son was almost four.

"Yes, she is sixteen now."Ginnie said.

"Okay, how long will I have her?"Nina asked.

"I don't know."Ginnie said, "Well, Until you don't want her at your house anymore?"

"Okay,"She let out a breath and said "I will talk to you later?

"Yes, bye."and the line went dead.

* * *

"Nick, can you come in here."Nina said, Nick walked into the room. He had blond hair and green eyes that in the light had brown spots in them.

"Yeah, Mom,"Nick said, sitting in the wooden chair by the door.

"My friend, Ginnie's daughter is going to come and stay with us for a while."Nina said looking grim Nick was not a human person.

"What is she? A vampire?"Nick asked, smiling.

"No, She is not a night person at all. She is human."Nina answered.

"Then why take her in?"

"Because, I told her mother that I would help if she ever needed help with her kids. Ever. and she said the same for you."Nina said," And you will be nice, and no night people that I do not trust in the house, Okay?

"Okay, Mom, what is her name?"

"Lara and she will be here within the week."Nina said."Don't tell anyone that she is human, not even James and Poppie." She knew that James and Poppie were his friends and that Poppie had been a lost witch that was dying of cancer.

He nodded, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It was time to leave home Lara's mom was making her go and live with her high school friend. Ginnie was driving Lara to the air port to go to Las Vegas on the plane alone. She was taking the earliest flight out of Salem to Las Vegas. Ginnie Pulled over and they got the things out of the trunk and walked in to the airport in silence they had not spoken the whole way here.

"Mom, please---"Lara started, but was cut off.

"No, Lara, you are going to go and no more fighting."Ginnie said, not letting her daughter get out the full sentence. They hugged just before Lara had to go through the boors to the plane. But she never got a real hug anymore not since the car accident she thought that her mom blamed her for the accident. Lara was crying she did not want to go. She got seated in the back of the plane and was by the window, another older guy sat next to her.

"Do you need a tissue, Miss?" He asked, pulling out a tissue and handing it to her.

"Thank you, Sir,"She said, trying to smile but it did not work.

He nodded, and pulled out a laptop and started typing.

She grabbed her Carrie on and pulled out her MP3 player. She was sleeping before the plane took off, but that did not last long she woke up half an hour later. She was thinking of what kind of family her mother wanted to send her off to. _I miss you, Dad, _she thought feeling more tears role down her cheeks

* * *

She landed in the Las Vegas air port. No one was there yet for her, she thought. So she went over to the bench and tried to stay awake, but was soon getting shaken awake by a lady she did not know."Are you Lara?"

Lara nodded, looking up into the lady's eyes they were green with brown spots in them. She stood up and went and grabbed the luggage bag. " Are you Nina?" She asked.

The lady nodded,"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I guess,"Lara said in a sad voice.

Nina came over and gave her a hug and whispered into her ear."Honey, everything is going to be okay." Lara felt a tear run down her cheek her mother never gave her hugs like this anymore, loving and caring. Her mother never even listened to her anymore.

"Sweetheart, let's get home you can get some sleep and some food to,"Nina said."How does that sound?"

Lara nodded and let Nina lead her out of the airport and to her car. The was a Mustang and was a beautiful car. In the car she took Lara on a lot of twists and turns and to a huge house in the middle of Las Vegas. They walked in Nina said."Nick, are you hear?"

There was no reply so she went on,"He is probably at a friend's house. Do you want a tour first or sleep?"

"Umm, tour?" Lara said, smiling.

"Okay, well we do not use the third flood that is storage if you want to go up there I will take you up there only if you want?"Nina asked

"No, it is okay. If it is not used that much then no need."Lara said, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Okay, then the first two floors. Well, here is the living room."Nina said as they walked into the doorway on the right side. It was huge with a nice TV and CD player setup and two overly stuffed couches and chairs. Along, with that there was an old fire place over on the far wall made out of brick, but there was no wood by it or even near it. After the living room it was on to the kitchen Nina told Lara anything here she could eat too. so on we went to the two bathrooms and the three other bed rooms on the second floor, the fourth bedroom was mine she said then they pulled up Lara's things.

"So, Honey, what do you think of the place?"Nina asked while putting some clothes in to the dresser in neat little piles." It was my family's place and when my older sister moved out and then my mom and dad moved. Well, this is where we-- I have been raising my son Nick Redfern I changed my name back to Kail."

Lara nodded and said" I am sorry about the family moving"

"No need. So what do you think?" she asked again, smiling.

"This place is huge!"Lara exclaimed, happily looking around the, her, room. She walked over to the bedside table and looked at the only picture she had of Logan her father.

"Honey, what happened to Logan your dad?"She said in a sad voice.

"He died two years ago,"Lara said, recalling the accident easily.

"I do not mean to make you upset, Sweetie, but could you tell please tell me. Logan was like a brother to me in high school."

"He died in a car accident. I was there."Was all she would say. If she could trust this lady she knew that she would open up soon."I am sorry I just don't talk about it."

"I am very sorry. Your mother has not changed since high school much as I can see."Nina said looking sad at the girl with eyes that were nothing like her mother's or father's.

"What do you mean by that?"Lara asked, looking up suddenly.

"Oh, I am sorry. . ."She said,"Well, I will leave you to unpack the rest of that. Come downstairs when you want and eat."

"Okay, Nina, I will only be a minute."Lara said, pulling out the rest of her shirts and pants from the bag. She put in a CD and without really knowing how tired she was she lied down on the bed and was asleep.

_ He was standing behind her looking down slightly he was tall. He reached out and put his hand on Lara's head and brushed her hair back. Lara turned around and looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. He ran a hand down the side of her face sending electric shocks through her body right to her hart._

_ He hurriedly took his hand away from her face and stepped back. He turned and walked out of the room Lara called after him, but he kept walking down the hall not looking back. She ran after him in to the hall her hart was beating fast and she could not calm down enough to think. He was walking faster trying to get away from her. He turned a corner and disappeared in to . . .a dark room. She went in to the room after him there was a man he had a belt in his hand and was yelling,"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT YOU SPIOLD BRAT"_

_ "W-what did I do, Dad?"The boy asked, looking scared._

_ " I DID NOT TELL YOU TO SPEEK."The man said, walking up to the boy and knocking him back. The boys head hit the wall and a spot of blood slid down the back of his neck. The boy stood his ground and did not fall to the ground like, it looked like the man wanted._

_ "I do not know why your mother even bothers with you."The older man said, then started hitting the boy with the belt were no one would see the marks. The boy now on his hands and knees looked up at Lara and said._

_ "Please go away. I do not want you to watch this." The boy begged, tears rolling down his face._

_She could not respond so Lara tried to distract the man from the boy, but walked right through him. She looked at the boy on the floor and walked over to him and tried to lie a hand on his shoulder, but again his hand passed right through him._

_ She mouthed the words."Fight. Stand up and fight."_

_ The boy shook his head."He only hits more if I do fight."He said, through the tears and the pain. "Please, go away."_

_ She shook her head and ran out of the room looking for some help for him. There was no one in the halls that kept going she could not even find the room she started out in. There was a set of stairs at the end of the hall, she ran to them._

_ At the top of the stairs she started to run down. The stairs kept going around in circles and never stopped. She was still running then out of nowhere she fell, and could not catch herself on the railing that was not there and a silly thought popped in to her head, _No wonder why they have rails on the stairs so people don't fall_._

She sat bolt up right with a start and had to hold back a scream. Lara had never had a dream like that before, she could not normally remember her dreams at all, not since the car accident nothing at all ever. She sat on the bed and started to sod like she had not sobbed since her father's funeral a little more then two years ago.

After she got herself under some kind of control and put on some cover up the dark spots under her eyes she left the room. Nina was in the kitchen eating a salad a strangely weird thing for someone with no bad fat on her body at all Lara just shrugged it off.

"Did you sleep well?"Nina asked, smiling."I figured that you had fallen asleep."

"Not bad, I guess."Lara said, holding back tears again. She turned back into the fridge and pulled out a pudding.

"Okay, I heard you crying a few minutes ago."Nina looked sorry for some reason."I am sorry that your mother does not listen still."

"It is okay. It's not your fault."Lara said, playing along with Nina's thoughts and not telling her what really had made her sob like that.

"If you need to talk, Lara, you can talk to me, okay?" Nina asked,"Don't talk to Nick he is not a people person."

"Okay."Lara said."I think I will go to bed early tonight."She turned to look at the clock on the oven it said 7:15. Lara was not really tired she just did not want to talk about what the dream was like.

"Okay, Sweetie, I will see you in the morning."Nina said,"We start the schooling at nine O'clock in the morning, Okay?''

"Okay, I am not a morning person. Do we get to sleep in in the weekends?"Lara asked.

"Oh, yes, I try to stay on the same schedule as the schools so Nick and now you don't have to miss out at seeing people."Nina said.

"Okay, night."Lara said and walked out of the kitchen. On the way to going up the stairs with her putting she heard the TV on. She walked in to the living room and her eyes grew wide. Sitting there on the couch was the boy from her dream she walked over to the couch and said,"Hi I am Lara." She reached out her hand to shake it with his.

"Hi I am Nick and I am watching TV and you are in the way."The boy said, not looking up at her and looking around her at the TV.

"Jerk."She spat at him and just to make him mad she sat down on the other couch and ate her pudding and just talked to him. After about a minute of me talking he shut off the TV and looked at her.

"Can you shut up?"He asked,"I am trying to watch TV, Hu---Lara, right is that your name?"He said in a teasing tone.

"Yes that is my name, Jerk."Lara said, stood up and left the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick sat there on the couch thinking how his mother could ever let a human live in their house. She was demanding and annoying, but looked sad at the same time as if she did not want to be here. He stood up and said. "Hay, Mom, I am going to go out and get a snack."That was what they had decided to call it while Lara was living here.

"Okay, not to late,"Nina said, she had already gone out and got her "snack" for the day.

"Yeah, Mom, I might stop by the club too."Nick said, and walked out the front door. It was not long before he found a girl walking by herself on the street. He came up behind her and did not give her the time to scream, just took her in to an ally and bit her neck. It had been years since he had killed a human, so he only took enough to sustain himself. This girl was still awake and that only made it easer to erase her memory of him and send her home and to bed. After, he had gotten done with that he walked over to the club, he did not have to show prof that he was a vampire everyone knew him.

* * *

Lara heard Nina and Nick talking about a snack and Nick going out for something there seemed to be a hidden thing going between them. She was curious and wanted to know what that was all about so she did the only thing act like she was getting ready for bed, turn on some music load so no one would hear her.

She walked down the hall and over to the stairs and went down them as quietly as she could. she tiptoed over to the front door and turned the locks she thought, _Yeah, there is diffidently something off. Why would she lock the door behind him?_ Lara asked herself,_ Well he could have a key._ she stopped the mental babble and slowly opened the door. Outside it was cool but warm at this time compared to Salem where Lara was born and raised.

She started down the road and then seen Nick walking up behind a girl on the street. He dragged her over to the ally Lara could not watch him do anything to the girl; she closed her eyes like a little kid watching a horror flick that her parents told her not to watch. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and seen the girl walking down the street as if nothing had happened at all. Nick walked out a few minutes later wiping at his mouth. He disappeared in to a building she did not want to go in there she could hear music playing inside. she sat accost the street on a bench in the shadows, and waited for him to come out.

* * *

Sitting as far away from the door as he could get was his cousin James. He walked over to James and sat down accost from him."Hay, James, how are you?"

"Good and you? How is the new house mate?"James asked, teasing.

"Good and she is good too."Nick said, not wanting to go there.

"So, what is she?"James asked, snooping around.

He thought for a minute then "Witch."That came out of nowhere but was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

James shrugged, looking up over Nick's head and said,"Hi, Ash, you look depressed." At that commit Nick had to look up and sure enough Ash did not look so good."Sit down. We have not talked, you know, since you kidnapped Poppie."

"I am sorry."Ash said, catching James and Nick off guard. Ash never said he was sorry ever."I am sorry I did that."

"Ash, what is the matter with you?"Nick asked, he did not know Ash as good as James but when they were little that had played together. He knew that Ash never said anything nice.

"James, you cursed me."James started to laugh his head off.

"Oh my God, you found your soulmate?"James could not stop laughing.

"Yes, are you happy?"Ash said, looking like he could punch James at that moment.

"Well, what's her name?"James asked, finally getting himself under control. Ash's face fell and he looked even more torn up.

"Mary-Lynnette."Ash said, as he finally sat down in the chair next to Nick and snatched Jame's untouched drink."So, where is Poppie?"

"Poppie is up at the Thierry's place."He said, in a casual tone.

"What? Isn't that where I took her and you flipped out on me."Ash said, making it a statement and not a question.

"Yes, because you were trying to get her killed."James said, and Nick stood up and said his goodbyes and left to go home.

On the way home it was quite not a sound Nick was walking and then out of no were he heard the sound of a fight. He walked quietly up to the corner and staying hidden in the shadows he saw two figures fighting. He walked around the corner and seen the two figures. They were both men and one looked drunk or something, and he lunged at the other one who dodged the blow. The drunk guy pulled out a knife and started to walk over to the other guy. At the last moment Nick ran out and tried to pull the knife out of the drunk guys hands and the drunk guy turned, and plunged the knife into Nick shoulder blade, and both men ran out of the ally. Nick fell to his knees and tried to stand up but fell face first into the ground, and passed out.

"Nick, oh god, Nick, wake up,"Lara said, she had followed him in to the ally, but hid behind a trash can."Nick, I need to get you to the hospital, come on."

"Take me home I will fine."Nick mumbled, with his eyes still closed trying not to think about the point that he could smell her blood."I need. . ."Then he remembered that she was not a nightworlder.

"Okay, come on,"Lara said, pulling him up holding his hand behind her head to steady him. After a moment she felt a shocking feeling going through her hand and up her arm. She took a shocked breath and looked at him  
then said. "I am taking you to the hospital."

"No, you are not,"He growled at her, pulling out of her grasp and nearly fell again but she helped him again. He did not seem to be feeling the shock of where their skin touched. "I-I. . .My Mom will help me." He was really trying not to get a whiff of her."Please, go I don't want to hurt you. Or at least step back."as he said the words he realized that is was true he did not want to hurt her.

"What are you talking about? You will not hurt me you are bleeding." Lara said, looking confused, but before she could back up he bit her on the neck and she fell in to him. He was nearly knocked back on his butt with her thoughts, but he slid down the wall and cradled her in his arms.

_ What is the world are you? Let go of me,_She nearly yelled in his head.

_How are you talking in my head? You are not supposed to do that,_ He thought to her, _And I am sorry. I told you to step back I could not help it._

_ Just get out of my head you. . .you. What are you?_ She asked in his head. And like that there was walls going up all over in his head.

_Nothing,_ He thought, and pulled out of her head. In the real world he stood up and pulled her up with him. His shoulder was just fine now.

"I am light headed,"She said right before she fell.

"Come on. Do you think that you can walk?"She nodded. He helped her up and they walked in to Grandma Harman's shop through the door that was up for humans."Blaze, Thea, are you here?"

Blaze walked around the counter from the back."Umm, Hi, Nick, Thea does not live here anymore."

"What. . . Never mind. Do you have some food?" Nick asked

"Yeah, hang on I have a salad in the back."She left, Nick turned to Lara.

"You did not see anything tonight, Right?"He asked her, she shook her head no he was trying to use mind control on her, but it was not working."I need to go talk to Blaze can you stay here?"

She nodded lying her head in her arms,"My head is killing me."

Nick stood up and walked into the back,"Hay, Blaise?"He said looking around.

"Yeah, Nick, you sound troubled, what is the matter?"Blaise said, coming back with a salad.

"Umm, well I walked in to a fight in an ally and she came and found me passed out or something; after I was stabbed in the shoulder."He said looking down and went on."She got me up and I kind of. . .drank from her."

"uh-huh." Blaise said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Well, I just tried to swipe the memory from her mind and it did not work." He said, trying to hide the embarrassment."Do you have anything that could, you know, get rid of the memory?"

"That is the only thing that I could thing of. Sorry Thea and I gave the good memory potion to some boys at the newest school we were at."

"Okay, well I will make something up."He said, flowing her back into the room where Lara was now asleep."I guess plane flights aren't the thing for you." Nick said shaking her lightly by the shoulder.

She woke up easily and said right off the bat."You have some explaining to do."

"Well, I found you in an ally knocked out."Nick said

"You are a terrible liar."She said and then took a bite and looked at Blaise and said."Thanks for the salad. By the way my name is Lara Park."

Blaise looked at her for a moment then said."Blaise Harman." She said, smiling sweetly.

"That sounds. . . familiar."Lara said, than she added,"Well, the Harman."She shrugged it off. She finished her salad and they talked and after that Lara and Nick walked home. On the way home they did not talk much, but when they walked through the door there was yelling.

"Where have you been, Lara? Your Mother called and I went to you're room and you were gone and she yelled at me."

"Umm, Mom, I took her out to show her around," Nick said, lying for her she looked down so Nina did not see the blush on her cheeks.

"Ginny wanted to tell you they are leaving tomorrow,"Nina said looking at Lara sternly, Lara nodded.

"Mom I need to talk to you."Nick said, looking at Lara. He said to her,"You should go and call your Mom."Lara left not looking back at him."Mom, I walked on to a fight and was stabbed in the shoulder; she came."

"Okay,"Nina mumbled."Is you're shoulder okay did you get. . . food?"

"Yeah, but. . .It was her. I drank from her she passed out, but she knows that something is up."Nick said.

"Did you clear the memory?" She asked his in a calm voice.

He nodded,lying to his Mother for the first time since he was fave, and walked up to Lara's room to talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

_** I do not own any on this story only the plot and the people, some of them.**_

**_I am sorry it has been like forever since I updated this story, of really even looked at it. I am sorry._**

Chapter 4

Nick knocked lightly on her door and heard the music get turned up he knew the band it was Black Sabbath, he loved what everyone called "but rock" or "hair metal" that was real music. He knocked again on the door he herd a muffled. "Go away." and not another word but for the laud music beating through the wall.

Nick stood there and waited, after a few minutes he knocked again and this time she opened it looking mad. He looked at what she was wearing and it was a way too big shirt and short shorts; he blushed and looked down at the ground. "Do you want to know what happened tonight?" He said in a hushed voice just in case his mother might be around the corner listening to this.

She nodded and opened the door saying."Make it fast my headache is coming back." As she said it she was walking over to the computer chair there was no computer in the room yet, just the chair and a desk.

"Well, how do I say it with out you flipping out on me?" He asked, himself more then asking her. "Well, I am kind of a-a, um, well—"

"You know spit it out, Jerk."

"Vampire,"He said.

"Don't lie to me," Was all she said and opened the door for him to leave. He sat there and looked at her for a moment longer.

"I am not lying, Lara, and keep quit so my Mom will not hear you."He said in a clipped and stern voice trying to scare her in to listening to him, he stood up and walk over to the stereo and turning it down a bit to talk and try to "brighten" her mood. "Okay, so Blaise, the girl in that store she is a witch and I am a vampire."

"You need to leave, you liar. OUT NOW." She yelled the last part pointing to the doorway, as if he were a dog that had peed in the house and was getting punished for it. He sat there for a minute more and then stood up and left. She turned down the music and got in to bed. She knew he had told her the truth, she was only afraid of what she did not understand.

Her head was pounding she stood up and walked over to the door. Pulling the door open she tiptoed down to the kitchen, walked over to the fridge and looked around. In the end she was sitting on the couch eating a bowel of captain crunch, and watching The Vampire Diaries on TV. She got mad at all the talk and turned the channel to Star Gate SG1 on Sifi.

"Please, Lara, will you let me explain?" Came a voice from behind the couch, and he walked around and plopped down beside her. She stood up and walked onto the kitchen up put her bowel in the dishwasher.

He walked in after her at a fast seed but not too fast she could still see him. "What is there to talk about?" Lara stage whispered to him.

"Umm, well everything," he said looking her in the eyes, he thought of trying something. Seeing that she was kind of calm, he reached his hand up and brushed the side of her face with his hand. He felt the sparks go up and down his arm, she jumped back looking at him, with shock in her eyes.

"Can this whole thing just wait till tomorrow?" Lara asked peeking up at his face. "My head is killing me and I think I just want to go to bed now."

"Okay, I understand," he said and stepped back from her. Without really thinking she stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek, he looked shocked this time.

She walked out of the room with a newly found confidence and assurance. When she got to her room she plunked herself on the bed and curled into a ball and was asleep in a few minutes.

Nick stood there for a minute longer then went back to the living room. The TV was still on and it was on one of his favorite shows in the world, he knew all the episode, backwards and forwards. He could not believe that she had just done that to him, she had pecked him. Nick knew that that was not much but that little tiny thing had sent his body into overdrive.

He could hear that she had shut off her music and was lying on her bed tossing and turning. He was not able to get into the SG1 show and shut it off and walked up stairs to go to bet as well. He walked be her door she was still tossing and turning in bed, but not asleep.

On the other side of the door Lara was lying on the bed. She missed home and her friends, she now knew no one had no friends. All she really had was Nick and he did not really like her, she did not blame him in the least she had come into his house and invaded his personal space. She was finally starting to doz off.

_I looked down at myself, I was no older then five of six. My mommy, but she was not my mom my mom looked different then this woman, walked over to me and picked me up to walk over to my bed, holding me to tightly it was starting to hurt, but I knew better then telling her when she was hurting me. She would always get mad if I made a statement like that and things would happen "Mommy," I said in a serious tone, "I am not tired." I said, shaking my head so the pig tales my hair was in hit me lightly on the face. _

_"I know, Lara, but I need to tell you something and you are not going to like it." she said to me all I could do was nod for mommy to go on, not knowing the only things she would say would hurt me and haunt me for the rest of my life._

_"I can not keep you any longer, for you remind me of your father." she said this in a heartless voice I did not understand what_ _she was saying. She never used a rude tone toward me, just as she never would to Thea's grandmother, she always spoke nicely._

_"Mommy, what are you talking about?" I said looking at her, not understanding what she meant._

_"I am not going to keep you, you are going away." as she was talking to me her tone was getting colder and colder, I started crying. She stood up and walked over to the door and slammed it closed, as I ran to it pounding on it, screaming after her to come back._

Nick kept a ear open to hear and make sure that Lara was going to be okay. He could not sleep every time he was about to fall to sleep, he would hear her turn in bed again. After a while he knew that there was going to be very little sleep tonight for him.

Then he was hearing sobbing coming from her room. He got up silently and walked to the door, he got the key to his bedroom off the computer desk. He was thinking ahead, he could lock his door so if his mother camp to the door, she would think that he was only tired of the human in the house rather then with her. So he locked the door and walked down the hall to her room.

Lara did not know that she was sharing a house with two vampires and she did not have the bedroom door locked. He pulled open the door and walked into the room, she was on her bed sobbing and not able to stay in one position for very long.

He walked over to her bed after locking the door. Nick lied a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly but she did not wake up just kept talking and tossing in bed. Nick sat on the bed and pulled her to him rocking her slightly she was talking.

"No, no, Mommy, please," Lara was mumbling, with tears falling down her face. "Please, don't leave me here."

"Shh," Nick started to whisper in her ear, still rocking her. "You are okay, Lara."

She was starting to show signs of waking up slowly. Lara felt the point that she was no longer flat on her back but being held tightly to someone. She flipped and stood up and ran to the other side of the room huddling in the corner.

"I am sorry that I scared you," Nick said, she did not move.

"Wha-what are you doing in my room?" she said in a shaky voice still sitting there on the floor, not looking up. She felt like a scared child, and did not know what to do with that. She could hardly remember her young childhood.

"Come back to the bed so we can talk and you are not on the floor." he said and walked over to the radio to turn it on. He seen her staring at him he was doing almost all of this in the pitched black with no problems at all. "Now come here." he said and walked back to the bed with a calm manner that was trying to calm her down.

She got up as if in a nightmare and walked back over to him on the bed. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked with more force behind each word she said.

"You were having a nightmare, and was tossing in bed," he said keeping away from her so as not to scare her again. "You were crying and telling someone not to leave you. You would not wake up when I tried to wake you. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't wanna to talk about it." she said with a few more tears running down her face. He was going to wipe them away from her face then thought better of it and put his hands in his lap.

Nick got up and started walking to the door, wanting to let her go back to sleep. He was about to let the door swing open so he could leave, but she spoke up from the darkness. "Please, Nick," that kind of surprised him that she had called him by his name, but he turned around to look at her. "Don't leave me, I am scared."

He turned back to her she looked like a scared child on the bed many years younger. He walked back to her and she scooted over on the so he could be on there too. He kept about six inches away from her, when he did that she scooted over so she was in his arms.

"My mother would kill both of us if she walked in on this." he said kissing her temple lightly, she jumped at the current that ran through her body.

"I believe you about, you being a vampire and all that about Blaise." she said surprising him even more. "I did when you told me I just was afraid to believe you." she said as she was about to fall back to sleep feeling safe and warm with someone that cared about her.

**_Please read and review, and I will try to get more on here soon._**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry I have not updated in so long. We has some family problems, and no net.**

**Hope you like it, please update.**

Chapter 5

Lara woke up to a bright morning and feeling a headache already beginning. She had never gotten headaches this much before. She moaned and rolled over and bumped into something hard and room temperature. She looked at the thing, she was not sure what and or who it was, she poked it. Watching as the person turned over; slowly.

There was a tired. _"Hmmm, What, Mom?"_ it was Nick, she jumped, that was in her head. His voice, in her head. His mouth had not moved when he spoke. She poked him again and he looked up, eyes blurry.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Lara asked, trying not to smile. She liked him in here, safe and happy.

"Well, you wanted me to stay." he replied. "What's the matter?"

When he asked that she pushed her hand up to her forehead and was rubbing it roughly. She sat there not telling him a thing. Her stomach started to twist, she got up and ran to the bathroom. She stood in the door, not sure if she way going to be sick or not. Nick walked into the bathroom after her and looked at her then around.

He put up a finger, one minute, and walked over to the stereo, and put on Black Sabbath. He turned it up just enough to muffle his voice. He walked back over to her she was still standing there. Then to his surprise she was over the toilet, violently sick. Nick walked up to her then, and held her hair back for her. He sat down next to her, when she was done he let her lean back on him. After a bit Lara had fallen to sleep.

When Nick was sure Lara was asleep, he stood up and walked back into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed gently, and pulling the covers back over her. He was about to leave the room but, he did not notice that she had a tight grip on his faded band T-shirt.

_Again I was in the room. Again. I was alone, no one had talked to me for, I think, two days. One of the butlers had come up to give me some food and ice cream after dinner, one of the maids came up and bathed me and gave me clean clothes. Now I was sitting on the bad, tears rolling down my cheeks. I heard the door open and looked up. A tall, beautiful woman walked into the room. "Mommy, are we going somewhere?"_

_"Yes, you are leaving now; today," she said not looking me; her baby in the eyes. Mommy always called me, her baby. She walked over to the bed and grabbed my arm; tightly. I could feel her nails digging into my skin. I was trying to pry off her fingers._

_"Mommy, that hurts. Please, Mommy, I can be good. I promise." I said, looking up and trying to catch her eyes. I did not want to go. Where was she going to send me? She had made it obvious that she was not going with me. The only thing that I could do was beg her."Please, please, please, Mommy, don't make me go, please."_

_Mommy mumbled something under her breath. She turned as I felt my knees buckle, she caught me. As I came to she set me on the bed. She was looking at me with a keen look. "What's your name?" she asked._

_I only stared at her confused, she looked so familiar, but it was like seeing someone that you know but can't remember. I shook my head trying to clear it. I looked up at the woman and said in a shaky voice. "I don't know. Do you know?"_

_"No," I seen a flash of fear and sadness go through her eyes."But I think your mommy and daddy know." and the story only started all over again, starting with me sitting on the bed, her walking_

_in. But I could hardly recall what happened the last time._

"Lara, shhh," Lara was hearing a voice. Someone was wiping at her cheeks, they were wet. "Lara, wake up you're having a nightmare."

"Please, Mommy," Lara was mumbling.

"Lara, Lara, you get up, or I will get up; and leave." he said, she did not wake up. He set his hand on her forehead she was heating up. She kept mumbling about her mommy and saying please. He was starting to panic, he had no idea what to do with a human in this state. After thinking for a moment, he got into the bed with her and put his cool hands on both sides of her head.

Before he could think he was there in her head, he was looking at the scene. A woman was lying a small child on a bed. The child was Lara, he seen. She had the same shade of hair, but shorter, and the same shade of eyes. She was wearing a long dress and little high heeled shoes. Her cheeks were flushed, she sat up looking confused. She started to talk, but he heard not a word from her or the woman.

Now the woman was talking to her. Finally, Nick walked over and looked at the small Lara. When he walked into the picture the woman stopped and just sat there, not even breathing. He spoke in a calming tone, "Lara, everything is okay."

She seemed to have heard him. "I am scared, Nick."

So she knew him. "Well I am here with you. You need to wake up now."

"Do I know that woman? She looks familiar." she told him in a thoughtful tone. Nick turned to look at the woman, but her face was all messed up. She looked like something from a horror flick. You could not see any difference from the mouth, eyes and nose, it all mixed together.

"I am sorry, Lara, but no I can't see her right." Nick said, pulling the little dream version of Lara into a hug.

She pulled away. " I feel so weak. Why do I feel so weak?" she said looking at herself, no longer surprised to find that she was but a little girl. "Am I going crazy?"

"No, you are nor going crazy," he told her in a straight, stern voice; eying her. "And you have been sick."

"Wait. . . am I dreaming about you?" she had a serious look in her eyes.

"No, I don't know really how I did it but I am in your head, seeing through you into this dream." he told her watching her as she began pace the length of the room. She started mumbling to her self silently. "How about this, get out of my head."

He shrugged, "Okay." and she was alone.

She walked over to the corner, and the tape started to role on. The lady did not seem to notice she was now talking to air. Lara started to cry again, she felt so alone. The lady got up and started to pull at the invisible hand of a child. Lara felt the slight pressure on her hand where the lady was holding the air.

After a while she started to hear music, Black Sabbath, she smiled to herself. Then, after a few minutes Lara started to wake up. She felt her bed under her, she was on her side. Lara looked around, the room was empty; no one. She felt fear creep into her, she wanted to know who that woman was. She felt bad about kicking Nick out of her head like that. Lara was upset and her head was not hurting anymore.

"Well, what do you think I can do?" asked a voice from the hall. "I only met her last night. After you _drank_ from her."

"She kicked me out of her room, told me to go away." she heard Nick say, talking to the girl.

"Fine, you idiot," Then she heard the sound, of what might have been a book on someone's head.

"Owww," Nick said, "What was that for?"

"Only because, you pulled me out of bed to come and deal with your housemate." oh it was Blaise. After standing out there for a few more minutes, talking to him, she stepped into the room. "Hay, Lara, your awake, Nick said you would not wake up."

Lara was a bit afraid of Blaise. She backed up to the head board. Blaise looked at Lara, like everyone else walked over to the stereo, but unlike everyone else she put in her own CD. She walked

back over to the bed, "So let me get this right, you are afraid of a witch, but not a vampire? What's the matter with that?"

Lara looked down embarrassed, she had a point. "What do you want?" Lara knew that that sounded rude, but she tried to sound nice.

"Well, the freak out there said you would not let him into your room." She looked as if she did not believe this. She looked around the room, then at all the walls and seen all the rock posters. Blaise let out a sigh. "Okay, lets not hit around the bush, you and he are hiding something. He could not erase your mind last night, there is something up."

"There's nothing," Lara told her getting grumpy and she felt like she could still sleep. _Why can't she leave it alone? _Lara thought to herself. Blaise looked at her, eyes wide.

"Umm, I-I need to g-go," Blaise said, looking around the room. She got up and left the room, "I need to call Thea."

That was all, Nick started walking away. "Nick, please, come here."

He walked back into the room, looking at his torn up shoes. He walked up to the bed, still not looking at her. "What?"

"Hay, look at me." Lara said, pulling herself up and looking up at him. He looked at her. "I am sorry. I only want to know what that was about."

" Well, maybe I could have helped you." He said and turned and walked out of the room. She lied back on the bed, once again alone. She felt a dry sob escape her mouth, as she cuddled back into the blankets. She was back to sleep in a few minutes, dreamless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been, like forever since I updated hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

Blaise was standing in front of the house that Thea was now living at. She had been knocking on the door for a few minutes, before looking at her watch and seeing that Thea was still in school. Blaise took a breath in and took out her cell phone and sent a massage to Thea, to call her after school. Then, she walked over to Thierry's place.

At the front door of the mantion the butler opened the door and let Blais walk into the room. Blaise went to the kitchen, she pretty much lived here now days, this was the only safe place that her and Thea could meat at. Blaise then started walking around the house, she dcided to go up stairs to see Poppie, they were friends now.

When she got there she ran into Poppie walking out of the room. Poppie was not in a mood to talk, but she stopped anyways. "Hay, Poppy, what's up?"

"My brother called. He told me my mom is in the hospital." she huffed out.

"Umm, well, I am sorry."

"James will not let me go back." she said, starting to walk away.

"Poppie, you are dead to them," Blaise said, not expecting what came after she said that. Poppie came at her, teeth bared and ready for action, she was not the sweet little fairy-like girl that was her friend, she was a vampire, deadly. She was pressing her arm into Blaise's throat, Blaise could not breath properly, and was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Help." Blaise said, well whispered. But there was a swarm of vampires in the room anyways. They were pulling Poppie back, Poppie started sobbing into James's shoulder when he had her off of Blaise. "I am sorry, Poppie."

After that Blaise walked away, going to the kitchen again for some water and to calm down. She was going to leave the house in a few minutes, the house had gone from welcoming to scary in a seconds.

Blaise said good bye to some people and walked out of the house to go to Grandma's place.

"Lara, are you going to eat?" Nina said from the door of Lara's room. She did not know this human girl enough to just walk into the room without permission. Lara had not come down the stairs much today, she spent most of the time in bed.

"No," she heard the one muffled word from the bed of blankets.

"Sweetie, do you mind if I come in?"

"Come on in."

"Lara what's the matter? You have hardly eaten a piece of bread today." Nina said sitting on the bed, and pulling the covers back so she could see Lara's face. Lara closed her eyes and moaned, the light made her head pound even more.

Lara shrugged her shoulders. "My head has been hurting. And I miss home a little."

"Well, have you taken anything for the headache?" Nina said.

"I took some Tylenol earlier." Lara was not in the mood to talk, she only wanted her head to stop hurting.

"I might have something stronger here in the house. Do you want me to get it?" she was trying to be nice, and well trying to make Lara to feel more at home here in the new to her house.

"I would like that." she said, smiling. She pulled the blankets off of her, and stood up. "I think I'll try to eat dinner."

"Okay, it will be done in about an hour." Nina said, standing too. "How does chicken sound?"

"Good."

"Go wait down stairs, I'll be down soon." Nina said, and Lara nodded and walked away. When she got gown there she heard the TV going on some show. Lara peeked in there and saw that Nick was sitting there, not looking at the TV, but out the window.

"We are having company tonight. A witch, by the name of Claire Lynne." Nick said, frowning at the carpet.

"Why?"

"She is back in town, she was like an aunt to me when I was little, and had to leave almost twelve years ago, we have only talked to her through letters since then." Nick looked sad, he did not know what to think about that.

"I am sorry, Nick." Lara went over to give him a hug, but he pulled away, looking at the stairs as him mother walked down the stairs with a bottle in her hand.

"Here, Lara, it is a caffeine pill. It should work." she handed the bottle over with a smile and a nod. "Did Nick tell you that we are going to have a visitor."

"Yeah, he did."

"She will be here in about half an hour, how about you go and get ready?" Nina told her and she nodded and went upstairs and took a quick shower.

Finally, Claire got there, looking a bit tired but ready for anything. She had long brown hair, and dark eyes, and she was wearing just a normal T-shirt and jeans. She had just flown in, from Europe and family over there that she had visited. She walked into the house and went straight for the living room and sat down on a chair.

"And who is this?" Clair asked, smiling at Lara, but Lara could have sworn that she seen a flash of unease run through her eyes.

"My name is Lara."

"Well, Lara, I am Claire. It's nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Nick's"

"She just moved here from Salem, Oregon. She is staying here for a while, her mother could not, Lara, I am not going to say this to sound rude, but she could not handle her any more." Nina said, talking to the other lady. "She is the sweetest person that has walked through this house, well other then Nick's other friends."

"Don't worry about offending me, my _mother_ has not been able to handle me for some time." Lara said.

"Well, I am sorry to hear about that." Claire said, and Lara nodded. Then Claire and Lara walked into the living room to sit and talk."

Lara sat there, quietly looking at her. She knew the woman from somewhere. The woman, Claire looked at her, then away to talk to Nick about school and friends outside of being homeschooled.

Lara kept looking at her, then out of nowhere she asked. "Why?" Just one simple word that made Claire look up at her.

"Why what?" Nick asked, looking at Lara.

"Umm, I am sorry. I. . .I need to go." Lara said, she thought about leaving the house, but that would be rude, and dinner was almost over. So she went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.

After that, she walked into her room to look around for a picture of something of the lady that she knew but could not remember from where. She was almost taking her room apart when there was a knock on the door, and Nick walked in.

"What are you looking for?" he asked walking over.

"I don't know." was all she said.

"Well, dinner's ready." He said and reached over and gave her a small hug.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

When Nick left, she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a picture of her and her mother when she was five, that is the earliest picture that she had of her and her mom. Then she walked out of the room, closing the door lightly behind her.

She walked into the kitchen and seen that everyone was already at the table. So she walked into the dining room, everyone looked at her. Lara smiled and looked down.

"Sorry." Lara said, walking over to her seat by Nick.

"How is little Alice doing?" Nina asked Claire.

"I. . . umm, she is doing okay I guess." Nick picked up on her lying before she even spoke, he could smell it around the room.

"Where is she? She should be about fifteen or sixteen?" Nina asked.

"I miss her, we have not seen her in years. We used to be good friends." Nick said, thinking back to when him and Alice would play in the back yard, that brought a smile to his face.

"She is sixteen now." she replied, then changed the subject. "So how have you been, Nina? How is work?"

"Well, Nick and I have been doing good, and Lara has been here for a few days, but . . Lara?" Nina said and asked Lara all in the same sentence.

"I have loved it here, everyone is so nice." Lara said climatically. "So how long are you here for?"

"I don't know yet," Claire said, giving Lara a smile. "I am sorry for asking, but have we met before?" Clair asked in a confused voice, seeming to see something else in Lara.

**Please review.**


End file.
